


show me some place i’d like (make me feel like i’m dreaming)

by possibilist



Series: Fool's Gold Carmilla HSAU Deleted Scenes [11]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibilist/pseuds/possibilist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fool's Gold Chapter 19 Deleted Scenes, or: Carmilla is really very sweet, and grocery shopping is an awesome date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	show me some place i’d like (make me feel like i’m dreaming)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatsthedamage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsthedamage/gifts).



> olivia & bianca ask me to do these for fun. i did not come up with hsau. i am not interjecting my own issues into these fics. i make no money from these. i do not encroach on the timeline nor advance the narrative. they tell me which scenes to put in. i add little details. the scenes are canon.

**show me some place i’d like (make me feel like i’m dreaming)**

.

 _hit the lights so i can see / that you & me are company / enough to make the sun explode  
_—dresses, ‘sun shy’

//

You’re at lunch in Carmilla’s AP English 11 teacher’s classroom; Mrs. Cordova apparently loves her, and before she’d eaten lunch with you, sometimes she’d eaten in there and talked about books. It sounds lonely, but you’re glad she has a few people who care about her.

And apparently Mrs. Cordova doesn’t care at all that Carmilla brings you along—you don’t want to sit in the cafeteria today because you’re not super hungry but also because you kind of want to hold Carmilla’s hand and kiss her a lot. They’d talked about whatever Carmilla’s reading outside of class right now—something about solitude and magical realism, whatever that means—after Carmilla had introduced you. You’d kind of zoned out and picked at your salad but mostly stared at her, because she was picking apart a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with the crusts cut off in between excitedly and seriously talking about the book. Mrs. Cordova is just as excited and serious, and she has cool cat-eye glasses and greying, curly hair that’s a little out of control, and you’ve never really seen Carmilla as excited about something as she is right now, and you kind of love Mrs. Cordova a little bit in those moments.

And when Carmilla sort of unthinkingly kisses you quickly—and she tastes young, like childhood, and something inside of you aches at that—Mrs. Cordova doesn’t really bat an eyelash other than smiling warmly. She has to go to a staff meeting, though, but she lets you both stay.

Carmilla turns toward you with a shy smile and says, “Sorry if that was boring, I’m just really into Marquez right now and I don’t get a chance to talk about him very often.”

“That’s okay, baby,” you say, and the term of endearment slips out before you can even think about it.

Her eyes get really soft and she says, “I really like it when you call me baby.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

You smile and kiss her gently but then she sits back. “You were grumpy this morning, what’s up?”

You’re both slightly taken aback and not at all surprised that she’d noticed your slight sulking on the bus. “It’s nothing,” you say.

Her shoulders slump. “Look, Laura, if I did something, I’d rather you just—”

“Oh my god, Carm, no,” you say. “It has nothing to do with anything you did. You’re kind of my favorite person, so, like—not you.”

She looks relieved, and it breaks your heart a little bit. “Okay, good. But then what’s going on? You can tell me, as much as listening to you is often something I regret greatly.”

You nudge her gently with a laugh and she grins, but you sober instantly when you think of your argument with Danny. You want to tell her about all of it, but that would mean asking Carmilla out, so you kind of have to summarize. “Well, Danny and I got into an argument in our last GSA meeting—by the way, I came out, which was great—” You don’t miss her little smile, but you keep going. “She just called me oblivious, I can see it a little, I mean—but it’s not like realizing your sexuality is an  _easy_ thing.”

“Of course,” Carmilla says.

“And like, I don’t know,” you say, feeling some of the anger drain from your body when you realize how truly good you have it with your dad, “Danny’s parents are really, really shitty. Like, um—just, really biphobic.”

Carmilla makes a little noise of something close to sympathy, you’re pretty sure.

“She had a really rough weekend, and we both kind of picked a fight, I guess.”

“Well,” Carmilla says, “I get less-than-ideal parents, obviously.”

You frown and you hurt all over for her. “Carm.”

She waves you off. “No. What I’m saying is that, whatever—this is gross, and don’t think I’m siding  _against_ you, okay?”

You nod with a sigh.

“It’s just—sometimes you say stuff because you’re hurting, you know? And maybe— _maybe_ —that’s what it was.”

“Yeah,” you say. “We were both less than super, I guess.”

Carmilla shrugs. “It’s okay. It happens. Just, you know, apologize?” She crinkles her nose like she’s just smelled something terrible. “I cannot believe I just said all of that.”

You laugh and kiss her cheek. “You’re very far from a terrible person, you know.”

She sighs. “I’m punk.”

You kiss her fully on the mouth and she smiles into it. “Are you really, though?”

“Yes,” she mumbles, and you climb on top of her on the chair. She puts her arms around your waist.

“Completely sure?” you ask, hovering just above her mouth.

“Mhm.”

You smirk and back up just as she’s leaning forward to kiss you, and she looks a little confused for a moment before she frowns and her shoulders slump.

“Don’t ruin my reputation, Laura Hollis.”

You grin. “I think I already have, Carmilla Karnstein.”

“Kiss me, idiot.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

//

Laura isn’t heavy at all, but she’s trying to sway the shopping cart off balance and you’ve knocked into a display of cereal and about four people at this point, but she’s laughing and so lovely you can’t really tell her to stop. After the sixth person you run into, though, she hops off and comes to knock her hip into yours with a giggle, then kiss your cheek. She puts one of her hands on top of yours, and you’re both small enough that you can kind of fit and push the cart together.

It doesn’t really go much better than when she was on the cart before, but she’s pressed against you gently, and she’s warm and smells so good, and you’re in love with her. You direct the cart to the produce section, and while you normally don’t give two shits about this kind of stuff—which is bad, but whatever—you make sure to get all organic vegetables. Laura finds all of the weird fruits and she’s not paying a ton of attention to you, but she shows you exotic and very expensive things, laughing and young, and you don’t mind.

After you get the food you actually need, rather than, like, half a pound of kumquats, Laura directs you over to the live fish tanks.

“Let’s name them,” she says excitedly, and you roll your eyes and slouch and stick your hands in your pockets.

“Cupcake, really?”

She nods earnestly and then bends down a little to peer into the tank. You can’t really help but stare at her ass for a few seconds—the pretty, short dress she’s wearing rides up a little, and you have to glance up at the ceiling with a deep breath for a second, because you’re chivalrous and respectful and your intentions on this date are  _not_ to make out with her in front of a fish tank.

So you bend down with a groan next to her. She looks over worriedly and you roll your eyes.

“I’m fine, Laura. I’m just not into making attachments with animals that are about to  _die_.”

Laura gasps a little bit. “I don’t want to think of them like  _that,_ Carm. You’re so macabre sometimes.”

You burst out laughing. “Macabre?”

Laura huffs. “It’s never too early to start studying for the SATs. Besides, I’ll take the PSATs in less than a year, and a National Merit Scholarship could guarantee me entrance to so many universities!”

You want to kiss her so badly in that moment, but you don’t, because this is a first date and you want it to be special and young.

You want to be special and young.

It almost takes your breath away, to realize that, but you don’t fight it. Instead, you point to a very grumpy looking lobster and say, “That’s Stan.”

She beams at you and points to another, smaller one. “Meredith.”

“What kind of a name is that for a lobster?”

Her face bunches up a little and she fists her hands for a second. You bite the inside of your cheek to keep from laugh. “It’s just as valid as  _Stan_.”

“Fine,” you say. You point to a fish. “That’s Dick.”

“Ew,” she says. “Carmilla.”

“Someone’s going to eat Dick tonight.”

“ _Carmilla_ ,” she says, glancing around to make sure no one’s listening to you.

You laugh. “Oh, come on. Should we name the catfish something clever next?”

“Oh my  _god_ ,” she mumbles, and then she takes your hand and drags you away from the tank and back to your cart, starts pushing it quickly in a different direction.

You jog a little to catch up with her—which still pinches a little bit, but it’s not a long trip—and she tries not to laugh when you say, “Neither of us are eating Dick tonight, though, which is a plus.”

She does laugh, though, and it never ceases to make you feel like you might be worth something when you can do that.

She turns down the baking aisle and you raise your brow, but she just keeps walking and eventually grabs a bag of flour off the shelf with a shy little smirk, then asks, “Do we have everything else we need?”

You run through the list in your head and nod. “Yep.”

“Good,” she says, then marches off with the cart in the direction of the cash registers.

She starts loading things onto the conveyer belt, so you step in front of her and take out your debit card, but when she’s finished she narrows her eyes at you and says, “You should let me pay.”

“No,” you say, “I asked you out.”

“Yes, well, don’t you think we should half it because we aren’t antiquated, oppressed women.”

You sigh with a little smile. “Well, we aren’t those things, so how about you pay for the next date, okay?”

She looks at you warily.

“Plus, I am an empowered woman with a job, so let me take care of you just this once.”

It comes out more seriously than you’d like, and Laura’s face softens. “Okay,” she says.

You nod and turn to the cashier, but before she can ring up the final thing—Laura’s random bag of flour—Laura says, “Wait!”

You sigh.

“Please ring this up separately,” she says with a genuinely sweet smile, and the cashier, while harried, nods without any protest.

You pay quickly and help the bagger load your few things into the cart, and Laura pays for the flour and then hoists it into her arms.

“You know,” you say once you get outside while you loop four shopping bags into your hands, “that wasn’t the  _wisest_ purchase if we have to walk.”

Laura frowns. “It’s—it’s a  _gesture.”_ She sounds a little embarrassed, a little unsure, and you can’t help but smile, even though carrying the bags, and the way they knock against your body when you step, isn’t ideal.

“It’s cute,” you say.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” you say. “You’re cute.”

She smiles at her feet. “You’re cute too.”

You grin because you feel very, very full—and  _happy_ , which isn’t something you’re used to.

So as you walk home, you try to push back the fact that lobsters feel pain while they’re being cooked, that they scream. It’s a bit macabre, after all, and you’re on a  _date_ with Laura Hollis, so you focus on the fresh smell of the air after it had rained that morning; the way Laura’s hair looks like honey in the easy sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> check out carmilla's hsau, fool's gold, on ao3 or tumblr. track the tag [#carmilla hsau] for general updates, fanart, answered asks, & lots of other cool stuff. bianca's tumblr is felixdawkins; olivia's is turnandchasethewind.
> 
> new fool's gold chapters are posted every friday at 5-6 pm EST.  
> deleted scenes for every chapter are released every saturday 8-10 am EST.


End file.
